


The Holy Trinity

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Girl Penis, Morning Wood, Omorashi, Other, Smut, Watersports, Wet Dream, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 00:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18159086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: A little story inspired by a convo with pissgrrlxps on twitter about DVA experiencing the 'holy trinity' of morning wood, wet dreams and bedwedding.





	The Holy Trinity

The first sight Hana Song was treated to upon waking up was her own enormous erection, tenting her bed sheets and taking up a majority of her field of vision. This wasn’t unusual in the slightest; she seldom woke up without a raging morning wood.

Something was different though. Not only were her sheets bulging, but they appeared to be stained as well. It didn’t take her long to realize why, as she recalled the dream that she’d had the previous night. Her recollection was vague, but she could remember it being warm, sensual, and utterly smutty, leading to her cock spurting and spasming as she rested.

But no, that couldn’t have been it, at least, not entirely. After shifting around a bit, she found that her blanket wasn’t the only thing that’d been wet. Her entire bed was absolutely drenched in something warm, and the acrid scent in the air and slight yellow discoloration on her once-white sheets clued her in to what that something was.

Apparently, Hana had experienced both kinds of wet dream in the same night. As more memories of her dream came back to her, she remembered that her orgasm was immediately followed by an overwhelming warmth that spread until it enveloped her entire body. Her cheeks turned hot thinking about how much she’d enjoyed it.

She turned to her erection, still straining her piss-soaked sheets. It didn’t seem like it was going to go down on its own, and there was plenty of time left in the day…


End file.
